Forbidden Love 2: Po's Return
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Po is back and ready to take the full responsibility of true citizen to be with the one he loves. The only problem is his old frienemy, Shifu and the Emperor. Shifu doens't trust him and wants to get him as far away as he can from his daughter, he still needs to make things right with the Emperor and Daredevil wants him back as his frienemy in the bandit buisness. Will Po make it?
1. SEEING YOU ONCE AGAIN

**Hello everyone. Here's the sequel to Forbidden Love. Hope you enjoy it. Also I'm thinking of putting a poll of favorite story of the year. There's only one rule. YOU CAN'T NOMINANTE YOUR OWN STORY! It must be nominated by someone else. You can promote your nomination when you are notified it's been nominated. I'll put in the options who nominated the story. Send me your nominations today .DEADLINE MAY 20, 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tigress's POV

It's been five years since I last saw him and I'm beginning to doubt he's ever coming back to me. He said he would change but father says that no one changes ESPCIALLY bandits. But I believe in Po. He's not like the other bandits then again I've only known him for three days so I don't know much about him. Still I wish I could see him once again. It's been too long apart. I feel like I'm dying yet I'm alive with the hope to seeing him again. MaSha says I should move on. That there plenty more men out there more noble than Po but the blind dates she has set me on all of them weren't like Po. They aren't for me. Much too romantic as one would say. I'm not the romance kind of girl and Po isn't the one to be so romantic so it's not a bad match. As I walk the streets late at night all I can think about is Po. He's everything I can ever think about. I don't lose focus on what I'm doing but I think about him most of the time. Sometimes I believe I see him in the valley but most of the time it's some stranger. What am I supposed to do? He's in my mind all the time and the doubting of him not coming back is haunting me. I need to get him off my head. I don't want to feel this way but half of me tells me he's coming back yet the other half brings it down. What do I do? What. Do. I. Do?!

Normal POV

As Tigress walked the streets with her head low arguing with her own thoughts she didn't realize someone nearby. Someone she thought she would never see again. Yet neither of them noticed. He was looking up at the palace and she was looking at the floor. It wasn't until they literally bumped into each other falling on the floor opposite sides. They both looked up with wide eyes not believing what they had in front of them. The one person they have wanted to see ever since he had left.

"P-Po?" Tigress looked shocked and bewildered. He slowly stood up his hood falling off revealing that it was indeed Po. He looked at her shocked and bewildered as much as she was they walked towards one another trying to figure out if this was another dream or not. "H-how is this possible" Tigress asked herself looking at him carefully. He hadn't changed much except that he looked like he had been working out quite a lot. And his jade eyes seemed much more gentle than before.

Po was beyond surprised as he looked at her. He thought he wasn't going to be able to see her, most likely, till morning. Yet there she was right in front of him. She had the same kind of vest she had when he first met her except they had bird designs instead of the plants and her black plants seemed as if they were new, like she knew he was coming that night looking for her. Her amber eyes were gleaming in the darkness of the night filled with hope and happiness. When he heard her say his name he wasn't sure of who it was but when he opened his eyes he saw a clear picture of her. He had wanted to see her beautiful face once again. When he left to clear his name in other countries he had picture of her with him at all times. He thought he might never see her again due to his crimes. Many countries wanted to kill him for them but he managed to somehow escape. He lost a lot of his troop of bandits for wanting to go straight. It was just him, his sister Nayi, Kang and Xheng. Everyone else left with his rival bandit Reidak aka Daredevil. It bothered him to see them go with him but he didn't go against their choices. He went on searching for a way to clear his name and the last place he had to complete was China. And this was not going to be an easy task especially since Reidak or Daredevil was going to be after him.

"I-is it really you?" Tigress asked looking at him. Unbelieving if it was true or not. Po looked back it her wanting to say something but he couldn't. He couldn't it's been too long. He wanted to see her and now that he had her in front of him he couldn't say anything at all. He walked up to her slowly and closer, Tigress doing the same. They got closer looking at each other before embracing each other tears threatening to fall out each others eyes. Tigress couldn't believe he was here. Five years without of him. Yet he was right in front of her right now. All this time she believed she was never going to see him again. She believed he was gone forever. Seeing him in front of her made her breathless. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was hug him and hold him close. Po was holding her like no one ever has before. He wanted nothing but hug her and hold her close to him. He didn't want to let her go ever in his life. He didn't know how she made him change but he knew he would change for her no matter what. He knew her father probably won't like him for being a bandit but he'll prove that he changed. Even if it kills him.

"Yeah" Po whispered. Not believing it either. He touched her face wiping her face wiping her tears off smiling. Neither noticing a figure beside them. Clearing her throat.

"AHEM!" She cleared her throat higher. Tigress's eyes widen and turned towards her seeing MaSha standing there. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"M-MaSha what are you doing here? I thought you were at the palace"

"I was but it's my turn to keep the night watch for the rest of the night." MaSha said before noticing Po. "What is HE doing here?!" She yelled standing between Tigress and Po glaring at him.

"MaSha he changed."

"Ha! Yeah right bandits don't change!"

"But I did. I changed that's why I came back. I'm a changed man." Po told her with sincere eyes.

"Oh just because you say that you 'changed' we're supposed to believe you?!"

"No but I can prove that I changed." Po told her with determination.

"Why all the sudden the change panda?" MaSha glared. "Grew tired?"

"No. Tigress changed me. She's the reason I'm changing." Po looked at Tigress. "I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met her. Probably dead by now" Tigress smiled at him. Po looked back at MaSha. "Just give me a chance to prove that I changed." MaSha looked at him not knowing if she should believe him or not but when she saw her older sisters pleading eyes she sighed and gave in.

"Fine but you can't expect Shifu to believe you" MaSha told them before walking off. Although she still didn't believe he had changed and was going to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

 **Ok well there you go everyone the start of the sequel. Originally it was going to come out May 1st but I lost track so it's out today May 5th. Anyway I hoped you enjoy it and the next chapter will come out next soon and if you go on my instagram (link in bio) and like a picture of Tigress you will get a chance to see the preview to the next chapter make sure to comment your username. Anyways I'm going to go now. Have a good everyone and if you can, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Reidak aka Daredevil Po's enemy

***comes in shyly* hey everyone I'm back *chuckles nervously* well...um let me start of by apologizing for leaving for what 4 months now? My computer was broken and I didn't have access to my school computer but now I have a new computer! YAY! Also I didn't get enough entries for the story of the year and I'm extending it to January 29! The day KUNG FU PANDA 3 IS FINALLY OUT! WOOHOO! Anyways to honor that day I'm letting all entries till then it can be any story just send me a PM to let me know the story you want nominated but remember you cannot enter your own story. I have about 4 or 5 stories so far so please send me your nominations! Also there's a petition to bring back Kung Fu Panda series since the remaining episodes have aired in other countries. The petition was made my good friend TiPostorymaker the link is in my profile please help us bring back the show. Well now I'm going to let you read now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda...yet hehehe**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

*Miles away from the Valley of Peace*

A wolf ran through the bamboo forest going to a small hut closing the door behind him.

"What have you brough Yin?" A voice in the darkeness asked.

"The panda has a lover sir" Yin told him. "But he's still in trouble with the law here in China" He handed a scroll to him. The figure sneered reading the contents of the scroll.

"Get his former gang"

"Yes sir" Yin left to a different room.

"So my old friend Po has gotten himself a lover." He smirked. "This will be too easy'

All night Po and Tigress spent the time they had until morning when Tigress had to go back to the palace. Po, although it was a bad idea, went up the stairs with her. She smiled knowing he didn't like stairs or even the idea of stairs but she appreciated the effort he was putting to get her up the stairs safely. MaSha was walking beside her not liking Po and how he complained of the stairs every five minutes.

"You know you don't have to come Po" Tigress told him again.

"No" Po panted. "It's fine"

"You know for a bandit you're really slow" MaSha stated.

"It was a strategy I used. In order to not make any noise you have to be slow and become weightless" Po told her walking next to Tigress.

"Must have been pretty hard for you to become weightless" MaSha insulted.

"MaSha!" Tigress glared.

"What?" MaSha looked at her. "Did I say something wrong?" A few steps before arriving at the top Tigress spotted Shifu at the top and told Po to hide.

"Why?" Po questioned before being pushed by Tigress into the bushes.

"Hello Father" Ma-Sha greeted him.

"Ma-Sha, Tigress you're late"

"We're sorry father we got distracted" Tigress bowed.

"Distracted?" Shifu said looking at them suspiciously.

"Yeah" MaSha as she walked past him. "You know like not paying attention to what she was doing." She glared at her.

"I'm not the only one who gets distracted around here MaSha" Tigress glared back.

"Alright girls. That's enough just head inside and get some rest the both of you." Shifu told them calmly

"Yes Master Shifu" They responded before leaving inside. Shifu following behind them. Po sighed as he got out of the bushes knowing this would be difficult as he walked down the stairs. He was still a wanted criminal in China and it would be hard to clear his name. He knew Shifu would chase after him...the emperor hated him and wanted him dead. This was going to turn out harder than he thought. At least couldn't get worse…right?

"Hello Po" A voice came as he reached the end of the stairs. Po's eyes widened recognizing that voice. He hadn't heard it in years. It was someone he hoped he had gotten rid of. Someone he wished he never saw again. None the less he looked up at him with a bit of anger, like their usual meetings, Po never received him a not so friendly way. "Missed me?" He smirked. He was a tiger by the name of Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla the 3rd or as Po and his gang know him as Daredevil. Use to be known as just Reidak a good guy until he turned into the life of crime for an unknown reason. He wore black pants and a black vest with a golden pattern of a dragon wrapped around the "Vizsla clan" symbol.

"Hello Daredevil" Po greeted through his teeth.

"You don't seem so happy to see me" Daredevil smirked.

"Last time we met you took my team" Po glared.

"Oh well you did leave the crime world" Daredevil told him. "You never said why. After all you would never stop being a criminal if you had a reason." Po glared at him angrily knowing he was right. Po wouldn't leave with a reason...but he did have a reason. Just not a very good one for bandit who's in been a criminal his whole life.

"I have my reasons Daredevil" Po glared.

"Yeah yea" Daredevil knew even if he tried he would never get Po to admit something. He never has. Their history was always bad. They would always try to best the other in a crime...Daredevil would anyways. He always wanted to be the number one most wanted criminal in all of history and now that he was...he hated it because...well he loved competition. Po was that competition for him since they were just teens. Both of their fathers started to train them at the same age of 17. Once Po's father passed, Daredevil's father wanted to take out Po, the only one standing in the way of his son's triumph. Although...things didn't go as planned. Daredevil's father tried to kill Po but his mother got in the way and he killed her instead. Po was furious. He wanted nothing but to kill Daredevil's father and one day he managed just that. That's when their rivalry started. If Daredevil knew about his love of Master Tigress, daughter of Master Shifu, he would surely kill her and Po would go back to his criminal ways. He had to make sure to keep her secret. "Well...you still have issues with the Emperor Po Ping... And this time it won't be so easily like in the other countries. Everyone is after you. News spreads fast when some has arrived in China and soon enough it'll reach the Emperor and every guard in China will be looking for you" Po glared at him angrily. He hated when Daredevil was right. He has shed some blood before he won't deny that, but if he has to shed Daredevil's blood one of these days he would even if it does get him into trouble. He didn't really have a plan to set it straight in China he just wanted to see Tigress after 5 years of having no contact with her.

"I'll find a way" Po glared.

"I'm sure you will, but then again you'll lose more of your crew"

"You have almost all of them what more do you want"

"Oh just some competition just be careful panda... if you lose this battle of becoming straight, you will also lose your life to the imperial army" Daredevil half warned him and left through the roofs through the night. Even though Daredevil was right Po could find a way. He always has been a able to. He just hoped he could come up with something to make things a bit less complicated. But how do you make things easier for the most wanted criminal in China?

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Hoped you liked it I know it isn't much and it can get a bit confusing in the end there but it's all I have right now I have to start writing and finish a few scripts. It's harder than it looks actually. Also thank you to** Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III **for his character Reidak aka Daredevil he's the one who gave me the inspiration for most of the plot with just that one character. Anyways if you could just leave a review down in the box. Let me know what you think of it. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Thank you for being understanding everyone. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Shifu finds out

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter! I enjoyed writing although it's a bit confusing. Anyways please enjoy!**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda (I grew use to writing this great)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Po walked to his home where he rested with Nayi, Kang and Xheng, for now anyways. Nayi had helped him be able to go straight in the other countries while Kang and Xheng made sure Po kept his temper down. Although sometimes they were harmed in the process of it. Po had tried many plans to be able to get his record straight but most of them were impossible to do.

"Just try saving someone" Kang suggested.

"I tried that in England Kang" Po glared.

"It got him into more trouble remember" Xheng reminded Kang.

"Oh right...uh sorry" Kang looked at the floor. Nayi saw that Po was frustrated and had tried very hard to go straight. She felt a wave of symphathy fall over her. She knew Po had fallen in love like no one else has ever have. Po was determined to go straight no mater the consequenses. He loved Tigress dearly and he always told her that. Nayi never knew what love was and since her older brother was feeling it, she was determined to help him out. She had ran into Reidak earlier that day...but she didn't want him to know that...he would be even more stressed than he already was. She just hoped Xheng or Kang didn't spill it out.

"So..." Kang broke the silence. "We saw Daredevil today" Nayi groaned in frustration. She should know better than to trust that he would keep it in.

"I know" Po looked at him surprising Nayi. "I ran into him on my way here." Po sighed standing up going to the furnace taking a cup of hot water. "Before anything else happens none of you can tell him on why I'm going straight you got it?" Po said with a bit of anger in his voice as he took out a few tea leaves. They knew better than to say "no" to him, so they just quickly responed with a loud "YES". "If he finds out something will surely happen to her" Po frowned his voice being softer. Nayi frowned and walked over to his side.

"You've worked hard to get here Po" She told him. "You just have to work just a bit more and less than a week you'll have you're name cleared in China and you and Tigress will finally live happily."

"This isn't a fairy tale Nayi" Po told her with a small glare.

"I know...but just trust me everything will turn out just fine" Nayi assured him. Po sighed siting down with his now prepared tea. He had worked hard...really hard to get where he was now. He always knew it would be hard to go straight. Her father wouldn't even think of trusting him and The Emperor was still hot on his search. Now Daredevil is a different story. Daredevil can find a way to control your mind no matter who you are. You can be Master Yao and he will still control your mind, but for Daredevil, Po was the easiest to control since he was his test subject when they were children. Daredevil always held a grudge and Po being really stubborn didn't do anything about making it up to him. Po had to come up with something. Soon.

*At the Jade Palace*

Everyone was getting up from their last night's rest having a good feeling today was going to be good, for Shifu had given them the day off. They had been working a bit too much is what Oogway would of told him...if he was still around. Tigress, though, had gotten up in happy mood. She wasn't herself. Usually, ever since she had fallen for a bandit, she would go to the kitchen eat and go to the valley in hopes of seeing him, but today she had a smile plastered on her face and went to make a large breakfast for everyone. _Maybe she finally got over that bandit_. Shifu thought. MaSha rolled her eyes knowing why she was so happy. She liked it when her sister was happy but she hated the reason of her happiness. She knew Shifu would kill him if he found them out and Tigress would probably be heartbroken for life.

"Why so happy Tigress?" Monkey asked curiously.

"Oh no reason" Tigress smiled placing a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Oooo pancakes" Monkey said cheerfully but soon realized the shape. "Shaped like...a heart" He looked up confused. Everyone looked at Tigress confused! She was smiling like she had never smiled before and she was making heart shaped pancakes. Something wasn't right.

"Tigress are you feeling alright?" Shifu asked

"I'm fine father" She responded leaving the kitchen. It stayed quiet for a while the Furious Five looking confused and uncertainly at Master Shifu.

"When was the last time she called you father?" Mantis broke the silence. MaSha rolled her eyes and went to search for Tigress.

*with Tigress*

Tigress walked down the stairs the smile never leaving her face hoping to see him again. She was never the one to be completely in love that she ignored everyone around her but Po was back in her life and she wanted to see him as often as she could get him. She knew Shifu would find out that he was back in the valley soon but she didn't care that he knew what scared her is what he would do to him if he found out she was in love with a criminal. Po had been walking the streets for quite a few hours now being careful to be caught. Daredevil was right...news did travel fast. The Emperial guards were in every corner of the village. He was still most wanted in China. He was surprised Daredevil hadn't token the title yet. Especially since all the murders he's done, but Po didn't know they were blamed on him. Tigress walked the streets still trying to find him but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Tigress you have to let it go...he's a bandit" MaSha told her walking next to her. "You always told me you hated bandits."

"that was years ago MaSha" Tigress didn't look at her just looking for him.

"How are you sure he didn't leave?"

"I know he didn't." Tigress looked through an alley. "He wouldn't"

"He's a bandit!" MaSha repeated. "Bandits always leave!"

"Look MaSha if you don't like him" Tigress sighed. "Then you'll live with it" She walked off leaving an angry MaSha.

"Ugh she doesn't get it" MaSha groaned in frustration going back to the palace.

*at the palace*

"He's back?!" The remaining of the five said shocked at what Zeng, the palace messenger, had just announced.

"Y-yes" Zeng said nervously.

"That must be why Tigress is so happy" Viper told herself.

"Thank you for the news Zeng you are dismissed." Shifu told the nervous goose. Zeng quickly bowed before quickly flying away. Shifu, now that Zeng was gone, looked furious. Never had the five seen Master Shifu so angry before. That's why Tigress was so happy this morning. Because that bandit had returned. The panda was source of her happiness. He had hoped that she had finally moved on and met SOMEONE who wasn't a bandit, but now that wasn't so. MaSha walked in casually looking a bit angry and unhappy. "MaSha where is Tigress?" Shifu asked angrily.

"I don't know." MaSha responded with equal anger.

"MaSha don't lie to me" Shifu glared.

"When was the last time I lied?!" She half-yelled. "All I know is that she's in the village!" She yelled. Shifu's eyes widened and went in search of his daughter. "Ugh me and my big mouth" MaSha groaned following her father. The rest of the five looked confused and uncertain what to do they followed MaSha and Master Shifu.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? It is a bit confusing I know even I was a bit confused. Anyways please leave your reviews and tell me what you think I have great ideas for this story and possibly...opps almost gave it away. Hope you like enjoyed it!**


	4. Father

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated but I haven't really had a lot of time on the computer. I was supposed to publish this yesterday (10/24/2015) but my computer didn't have internet. Anyways, this chapter may seem a bit confusing towards the end but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Kung Fu Panda (But I will own something that'll be related to it. It'll take a bit of time from my writing but it'll be worth it you'll see next year)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shifu ran through the valley trying to find Tigress while MaSha and the rest of the five ran after him. Knowing him, he would probably murder Po if he was near his daughter. Luckily he didn't know if she was with him or not.

*with Tigress*

"Po!" Tigress smiled seeing him. Po smiled seeing her. He was by a lake waiting for her for quite a while now. They had agreed to meet up there since they had to keep it a secret from her father.

"Hey Tigress" Po stood up. Tigress walked towards him embracing him in a tight hug that he returned without hesitation. They stayed like that for a long time wishing they could hold one another forever but their love was just not possible until he was completely done against the law but even then it would be difficult to convince her father. After a while they parted their hug and but still didn't let go of one another their forehead against the other with a smile on their faces. "I really smiled you Ti" Po smiled touching her cheek. Tigress smiled at him sweetly.

"I missed you too Po" She smiled. Even though it had only been a few hours since they had seen each other, they were afraid that if they stayed apart really long they were going to lose one another. "Did you manage to clear your name?" She asked. Po slightly frowned.

"Yeah I did" Po told her. "But I only need to clear it here"

"Do you have a plan on how to do that?" She asked raising a brow.

"Um...No" Po frowned.

"Po!"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking" Po told her freaking out a bit. "I just wanted to come. It's been 5 years and I just couldn't stay away anymore." He explained looking down. Tigress frowned taking his face in her hands and lifting it to look at her in the eyes.

"I know it's been long Po" She told him. "But my father would kill you if he knew you were still a bandit. I can't let him see you at all"

"I know. I know" Po frowned. They had let go of each other by now. Po's back was facing her and his head low. Tigress walked to him worried knowing it was difficult. She didn't mind that he was a bandit but Shifu would literally kill him if he still had his criminal record.

"Po..." Tigress placed her paw on his shoulder. "I'll help you out...but you must promise me one thing"

"Anything Ti" Po told her taking her paw into his. Tigress smiled.

"Promise me that no matter what happens...you'll always be there for me, I don't want to lose you" Po smiled at her taking her into his arms once again.

"I'll do more than that, I'll stay by your side no matter what happens. Even after death." Po told her kissing her softly on the lips. Tigress smiled and kissed him back. As they parted, Tigress sensed someone near... _oh no_.

"Po..."

"Yeah?"

"Hide"

"Why?"

"Just do it." Po quickly looked around and before he knew it he jumped into the water.

"Tigress!" Shifu's voice came. Po, although it sounded muffled, could recognize the voice. He knew he had to hold his breath the best he could or their would be major trouble for sure. Tigress frowned hearing the tone of Shifu's voice. If he knew Po was with her, she could only think of the worse he could do to him. Shifu saw her standing by the lake looking quite a bit concerned and approached her with MaSha and the rest of the five close behind.

"Hello father did you need something?" Tigress asked shocking Master Shifu once again.

"Yes, I need to know what you're doing out here in the lake" Shifu asked her. "alone"

"I'm just...enjoying myself" Tigress said quite suddenly. "I like to take time to myself sometimes too you know." Shifu looked at her a bit suspiciously. He couldn't remember the last time Tigress wanted to be alone. She hated to go anywhere if it wasn't with her sister. Even though Tigress did sometimes go places alone, but that was when she had missions in other valleys on her own. Other than that, her free time was pretty much spent with MaSha. Thinking nothing of he decided to not leave her alone rather than have someone watch her.

"I'm sure you won't mind if MaSha stayed here with you correct?" Shifu looked at her. "After all you never do anything without your sister" He added. MaSha looked at Shifu than at Tigress knowing Shifu was serious about it. When it came to discussing family with Shifu he was always serious especially since Po Ping is back, even though he didn't know where he was.

"Of course not" Tigress looked at MaSha. She knew MaSha knew about Po but was afraid she would try jumping him.

"Good" Shifu responded and looked at MaSha whispering. "Keep a close eye on her." He told her.

"Yes father" MaSha looked down. She hated to lie to her father but she also hated the fact that Tigress would be upset and probably won't ever be herself ever again. Shifu looked back at Tigress before leaving with the rest of the five following. Po couldn't take it anymore and he jumped out of the water gasping for air. Luckily for him it was just MaSha and Tigress standing there. Tigress smiled helping him out of the water as he gained back his breath and soon smiled back at her. "I hope you know what you're doing Tigress" MaSha told her.

"Of course I do" Tigress argued. "and I know you're only saying that because you believe he's a bandit." Tigress glared

"Well that's what he is look at him!" MaSha pointed towards him. Po looked at her strangely. He had a damped black shirt, and wearing black pants. He also had a scar over his eye that was barely visible. Tigress looked at MaSha raising a brow.

"What about him makes him a bandit" Tigress told him.

"He just came back to probably take some more jewels" MaSha told her crossing her arms.

"I'm standing right here you know." Po told her. He had slight glare when he heard some ruffling near by hoping MaSha nor Tigress had heard it.

"What was that?" MaSha asked looking around. Po sighed.

"I'm sure it was nothing" Po said a bit nervously. MaSha looked at him suspiciously, believing it was something. "Tigress, I hate to leave but I really need to take care of something with an old...'friend'" Po told her using his fingers as quotations when saying 'friend'.

"It's alright Po, Shifu seems to be growing a bit suspicious of me leaving for a long time" She told him.

"He's not the only one" MaSha added. Po looked at Tigress knowing he still had a long way to gain everyone else's trust. MaSha hardly trusted him at all.

"She'll trust you one day" Tigress told him kissing his cheek. "just be careful with this 'friend'" She told him. Po smiled kissing her forehead before leaving.

"I won't trust him" MaSha crossed her arms.

"I know you will, one day"

"What makes you think that?"

"You started to trust Prince Yang"

"There's a difference" MaSha protested.

"How?"

"Yang is a prince and Po is a bandit."

"People change."

"They all pretend to change. When you least expect it, they strike"

"You don't know him like I do"

"I might not but I do know that bandits don't change" MaSha told her walking away. Tigress sighed knowing her sister is really hardheaded. But if she was able to trust Prince Yang, why can't she trust Po.

* * *

 **Alright I know the ending is a bit confusing but I wanted to finish this chapter today. I'm already planning-opps can't say anything till the ending. A lot of you will hate me because of the ending I have planed. It's not sad, it's just a bit unexpected very little people know of what I have planed like 2/100 people know. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. Have a great day.**


	5. Poisoned

**Hey everyone back with a new chapter. This one is short because I need to separate each chapter. I'm trying to see if I can finish before New Years or at least before Kung Fu Panda 3. (Only 42 days left!woo hooo) Anyways hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Kung Fu Panda!(if I did the movie would be out now)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Po walked quietly through the forest sensing him near by. He had to find him before he found him. "Come on you have to be around here some where"**

 **"Well well what do we have here?" He heard behind him. Po turned around and saw who he was looking for. Daredevil. "The lover boy" He smirked. "I thought you were busy with your new girl."**

 **"Why are you here Daredevil?" Po asked glaring angrily. "I thought you would be soaking up the fun and glory of being the most wanted criminal that you always wanted to be."**

 **"Oh please being most wanted isn't any fun without a little competition."**

 **"I told you before Daredevil. I'm out of it now. I'm no longer a bandit and I'll never be one again."**

 **"Never say never my friend" Po glared knowing Daredevil would never leave if he didn't.**

 **"I have no buisness with you Daredevil" Po looked angry almost as much anger as he use to when he was a bandit. Daredevil wanted this though. If he made him angry enough he'll be able to control him and commit a crime. Po walked away from Daredevil which was new and very odd to him. Po never ignored him even if they are worst ennemies.**

 **"You leave me no choice Po" Daredevil said as soon as Po was out of ear shot. He took a vile out of his pocket and gave it to his most skilled, yet quiet and blind bandit. "Poison him" He told him. The bandit smelled the vile and smirked knowing what it was and left following Po undetected.**

 **"I just can't understand you anymore Tigress" MaSha said as they argued. Still with the same subject, of Po.**

 **"Just get over it MaSha" Tigress picked out a few peaches from the market.**

 **"Over it? Tigress you know his record. He could possibly be planning to kill you any day now" MaSha told her taking an apple and paying for it. Tigress rolled her eyes at her. She was her sister but she had no business in her love life. If anyone should be messing her love life it should be her. Tigress is the eldest of the two not the other way around.**

 **"MaSha just drop it" Tigress payed for the peaches turning to her. "If he wanted to do that he would of done it by now."**

 **"He could be hatching the perfect plan to do it." MaSha pointed out as they walked through the market. "Bandits always wait for the right moment to commit a crime." Tigress soon got tiered of her sister and decided to ignore her the rest of the shopping they had to do. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Daredevil. He smirked hearing MaSha say that Po was probably planning on doing.**

 **"Of course he wouldn't. We wouldn't want anything happening to your poor sister now would we" He cackled.**

 **Po walked through the forest sensing something odd but he saw no one, when he turned around. He could of sworn someone was near him. He can always sense if someone is close. Whether it's an enemy or a comrade. Although what he didn't know was that in the shaddows their was the bandit that Daredevil had sent. Even though he couldn't see he was able to the put the vile's content into an arrow and aimed at Po's neck ready to shoot. At the exact right moment he shot it. Po fell to his knees feeling the arrow in his neck. He should of known Daredevil would send someone to hurt him in some way. The arrow stung like a thousand needles in your back and then laying back. He took out the arrow feeling blood spill out of his neck making a puddle behind him. He put his hand on his neck to stop the blood from falling and stood up going to his hut that wasn't too far from where he was. He saw his sister, Nayi. was fast asleep. He walked over to the cabinet and opened a box that had bandages and carefully wrapped them around his neck after cleaning some of the blood. Nayi woke up about 5 minutes after he was done.**

 **"What happened?" She asked him worried for her older brother.**

 **"Daredevil happened" Po said angrily getting some water.**

 **"Po...Daredevil won't stop until you return to a bandit. He can have something planed." Nayi told him.**

 **"Yeah well...I'll just have to stop him before he does anything against Tigress" Po stood.**

* * *

 **I made this with my phone so please feel free to point out any mistakes. 'Till the next chapter!**


	6. Controlled

Tigress walked up the stairs with MaSha, who still couldn't stop yammering about anything and everything bad of bandits. It was getting very repetitive and it annoyed Tigress.

"MaSha I know you're my sister and I know you're just being welll...you. But I know Po." She told her finally. "He would never hurt me"

"You don't know that Tigress" MaSha argued back. "You knew him for 3 days not 3 years!"

"Maybe not" Tigress glared. "But my only sister should be supportive of who I love and who I don't"

"That doesn't make sense"

"It would if you were actually being my sister" Tigress glared before going inside the kitchen. MaSha looked confused and shocked. Her sister never glared, much less gave her a bad attitude towards her.

"Alright" Po stood in the forest the bandage still intact. "Where are you Daredevil?" Po looked around for a while, unable to find him. So he did what he could do. Find Tigress before Daredevil found her before it got dark.

Miles away from Po there was a cave where Daredevil hid and had captured the very one Po was searching for.

"Ugh!" Tigress groaned as she opened her eyes. She was chained against a large piece of wood. "Where am I?" She questioned looking around. There was only darkness around her. The moon light coming from the entrance didn't exactly help either.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake." Came a voice. It was rough and unrecognizable. Tigress tried to determine who it was but nothing clicked.

"Who are you?" She questioned her eyes narrow and her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. With a sudden jerk, the board she was on, fell to ground hard, causing her to hurt her back.

"I'm surprised you don't quite remember me...Master Tigress" Tigress looked around, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and saw...

"Daredevil!" Her eyes widened. "What do you want with me?!" She asked angrily.

"I don't want anything with you." He responded with a grin. "It's Po" He chuckled. Tigress looked confused. Po wouldn't call for this, would he?

Back with Po, he was experiencing a very bad headache as he walked through a crowd of animals.

"Ugh" Po groaned. "What's going on?" He looked around and went through the alley where he was knocked out by Daredevil's wolves.

A couple of hours later, Po awoke to the voice of Tigress ringing in his ears. He looked up not really recognizing her. His vision was blurry and could barely see or recognize anything.

"PO!" Tigress called out for him. His vision would not clear. The poison from earlier had finally taken affect. All he could recognize was Daredevil.

"Well looks like the subject has awoken." Daredevil smirked. Tigress looked at Po with a slight of relief washing over her but soon saw something she did not see before. His eyes were no longer jade. They had turned red.

"Po?" She looked at him. He wasn't chained. He was on his knees, his blood red eyes had anger in them. She couldn't even recognize him anymore.

"Stand Po" Daredevil ordered. Po did as told and one of the bandits handed him a dagger which he took with a bit of question. "You know Po...you haven't taken a life in years." He turned to Tigress and then back to him. "We got you a little victim you can get your anger off." Tigress's eyes widened as she looked at Po.

"Po would never do that!" Tigress glared angrily.

"Of course he would." Daredevil turned to her. "For as long as he is under my control...he'll do what ever I tell him to." Tigress looked at Po... his eyes glowing red. She didn't see the sweet, loving panda she had fallen for anymore. She saw a killing machine...and she was his next victim.

"Po don't do this." She begged him as he approched her. "It's me...Tigress" She might not see him for the one she loved, but she knew, if she tried, he could recognize her. Even if he was being controlled. "I know you don't want to do this." Po stopped in front of her. The dagger tight in his paw. He looked straight into her eyes. His eyes went from red and jade every few seconds. She knew it was working on him. She was about to say something when suddendly a recognizable voice came.

"Hello boys" MaSha came in with the rest of the five.

"MaSha?" Tigress questioned. MaSha glared at Daredevil recognizing him from a few years ago.

"Hello Reidak" MaSha glared.

"How did you find me?" Daredevil questioned her.

"You left a ramson note and a rose" She threw the two at him.

"You always loved roses" He said sarcastictly.

"You know...you're a well known bandit." MaSha began. "But abducting a woman...that's pretty low for you." She smirked.

"Are you two just going to talk or can we get right to the fighting?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah..." MaSha's paws began to glow. "Let's get right to the action shall we?" Her eyes never leaving Daredevil. His bandits were taken back a bit, seeing her paws glow.

"Don't just stand there!" He yelled at them. "GET THEM!" Daredevil turned to Po. "And you! Get it over with will you!" He ordered before being taken out by MaSha to a wall.

"You haven't changed Reidak." She held him against the wall. "You're still the weakling like your father once was."

"You never knew him." He pushed her off. He took out a dagger from his back pocket. "He was strong." He attacked her but she was able to avoid it. "He was smart." He tried getting it into her leg. MaSha quickly jumped back landing on a table. "And he was more powerful than any other bandit." He tried one last time but she jumped onto his back pulling his arm behind him holding the dagger, causing him to drop it.

"Strong huh?" She growled. "Then how come you didn't pick that up from him?"

Po looked at the fight going on around him before looking back at Tigress, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Po..."she looked at him. Her eyes showed she was afraid...she knew he was controlled and he didn't know what he was doing. Although it didn't work again. Po jabbed the dagger into her stomach. Blood spilled the floor as he took off the dagger. He cut the ropes of her paws and feet and his eyes soon...turned back to its natural color. Tigress knelt down to the floor clutching her stomach, trying to stop the blood. As Po looked at her, he knelt down beside her and ripped some of the cloak that was hanging beside him wrapping it around the wound. Tigress looked at him and saw his gentle jade eyes once again. She knew he didn't mean to this but he had done it. Po wasted no more time and picked her up bridal style, avoiding the battle going on around them, and ran back to the valley's hospital.

"Where is he going?!" Daredevil growled as MaSha help him in a tight grip against a wall.

"And where is he taking her?" MaSha wondered throwing him aside.

* * *

 **Well there you are guys. Sorry for the delay but graduation is coming soon and I've been very busy. And I'm about to get busier since I want to start writing my Kung Fu Panda series. I have like half of one episode finished. Next chapter might take a while. I'll try not to take so long on my other stories as well but until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Until The End

**Well here's the final chapter for Forbidden Love: Po's Return, I'm planning to make a third part but I'm not sure. I'll need your opinion. Go ahead and read on.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Po ran quickly through the village carrying Tigress in his arms. She looked at him with sad eyes before she passed out from the loss of blood. Po looked at her with worried eyes before he burst into the hospital. Nurses rushed to him as soon as they saw Tigress's condition. Po let them take her, his worried expression never leaving his face.

"This is all my fault." Po frowned walking out for fresh air. "I got her into this." Po sat down in the alley.

A couple of hours later. MaSha, Shifu and the rest of the five had arrived, having arrested Daredevil and his men. The doctors said she would be fine but would need to rest.

"How did this happen?" Shifu asked.

"Po Ping happened." MaSha told him. "He nearly stabbed her to death."

"He didn't mean to." Tigress argued. She had just woken a bit after they arrived. "He wasn't himself."

"He's a criminal Tigress!" MaSha argued back. "I told you, he was just waiting for the right moment to take you out."

"MaSha is right." Shifu agreed. "Criminals like to gain confidence on their victims before taking them out."

"You don't understand. He was being controlled." Tigress explained.

"Reidak doesn't control anyone." MaSha told her. "He isn't smart enough."

"Po's eyes changed MaSha"

"He lied to you Tigress. Why don't you see that?"

"MaSha. I don't want to argue about this again. Po changed. He's no bandit."

"Once a bandit. Always a bandit" MaSha walked out. Shifu and the rest of the five looked back at Tigress. Tigress sighed as she laid her head back.

"Tigress...you may think he changed but Po Ping is still a wanted criminal. He nearly killed you. Why do you keep protecting him?" Shifu asked a bit confused.

"B-because...I love him" Tigress told him firmly. The rest of the five gasped as they heard her say that.

"Tigress you're young. And there's plenty more of men for you to find."

"I'm not a child Shifu" Tigress sat up. "I'm almost 30 years old and I have no man in my life. Women my age have a family by now. They have children and a husband who loves them. Why can't I have that?"

"No one said you couldn't" Shifu told her. "Just not with him. He's not welcomed here."

"If it wasn't for him I'd be dead now father!" She yelled causing MaSha to peek in. "Maybe he almost killed me, but it was him who brought me here! Not you! Not MaSha! Not the five! Po did! He saved my life and I love him! And if you can't accept that I shouldn't even be part of the Jade Palace."

Shifu looked at her sternly and without another word, he walked out of the room where he found Master Oogway.

"Is everything alright Shifu?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Master Oogway...your back." Shifu said a bit surprised. Oogway only smiled slightly. "Everything is fine. Tigress is just confused right now. The blood must of rushed to get head." Oogway smiled understanding the situation without any more explanation.

"Shifu, Tigress will love who she loves. She is not your little girl anymore. When you pass, who will take care of her?"

"Not that panda, that's for sure."

"The panda is a good boy, Shifu. You just don't see it yet."

"How do you know this Oogway?" Oogway didn't say anything before patting his old friend's furry head and went to Tigress's room, which the five where walking out of.

"Master Oogway" Tigress said surprised to see him. She was now sitting up straight, her legs hanging of the bed.

"Hello Tigress" Oogway sat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" She looked at him. Oogway nodded. "A bit...betrayed." She looked down.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Why does nobody believe me about him?" Tigress looked back at him before looking down at the floor again. "Po never meant to hurt me. I know he didn't. He was being controlled. I swear to all the gods that he was." Oogway looked at her with a bit of concern.

"Well...for sure it was no accident" Oogway told her, making her chuckle a bit. "But it was something that surely called to happen. The universe has something planned." Tigress eyes widened realizing he was right.

"You're right." Tigress smiled standing. "Their must be something coming out of this, right?" She turned to him. Oogway only smiled at the young girl.

A few hours later...

"Tigress?" MaSha knocked on her door. After they returned to the palace, Tigress had kept herself locked in her room. "May I come in?" MaSha asked through the door, but no response came. Instead of waiting, MaSha opened the door, and found the room empty. There was nothing but a note on top of the bed. MaSha walked up to the bed picking up the note and began to to read.

Dear Master Oogway and the rest of the palace,

I have decided to look for Po, I know you'll never forgive me for doing this, but if becoming a bandit myself just for you to understand that I truly love him, that's what I'll do. I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but no one truly understands how much this means to me.

~Tigress

MaSha sighed before leaving to find her father.

...

"She is what?!" Shifu screamed as he read the note. He was ready burst out of the palace but Oogway stopped him before he could make a move.

"She must make her own destiny Shifu." He told him.

...

Tigress walked through the forest with a bag unsure how she'll find Po again. It took him 5 years to return, the gods know how long it'll take her to find him. He is the most wanted criminal in all of China at the moment. She walked for a couple of hours until it began to rain and she ran into Nayi, Po's younger sister, in a cave she wanted to take shelter in.

"Who are you?" Nayi asked ready to attack.

"I'm Tigress, I was hoping to get some shelter here."

"You're Tigress? Oh you mean the girl that tricked my brother into going good."

"You're Nayi? Po's younger sister?"

"Of course I am. Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean we can't be siblings."

"Is Po here?" Tigress asked with some hope.

"Of course not" Nayi looked through some rocks. "He's on the run, again."

"Oh" Tigress frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Nayi asked. "Shouldn't you be at the valley saving people from 'certain' doom." She used her fingers to indicate certain.

"Uh...no...I'm actually looking for Po. I was kind of hoping I would find him already."

"That's not going to happen." Nayi scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't find Po without us. Is what I mean."

"Us?"

"Yeah" another voice came. "Us." Two more wolves came out.

"These are Kang and Xheng," Nayi introduced. "The only two that stayed with Po after deciding to go straight."

"How many was there of you?" Tigress asked.

"About 25." Xheng told her.

"Everyone else left to his Reidak a few days after Po's announcement." Nayi looked at her before looking back them. "Did you two find anything?" She asked them. Kang shook his head.

"I did" Xheng handed her a note. Nayi opened it and read it out loud.

They keep most criminals here but you don't quite get there. He was kept there and locked away for over 20 years, until he managed to escape and was never seen or heard of.

"Who is 'he'?" Xheng asked.

"Tai-Lung" Tigress said. "Over 20 years ago he was locked away in Chorgom Prison"

"Then I guess that's where we headed."

"Mind if I come along?" Tigress asked.

"No you might come in handy." Nayi said. "Besides we're looking for the same person." Tigress smiled at her and they left in hopes of finding Po.

Now they did find him. Took months to do so but they found him in the most unexpected way.

 ** _The End..._**

 ** _Or is it?_**

* * *

 **Well there you go! What do you think? Should I go on?**


	8. AN

**Alright Ladies and gents I usually don't do this often for some of the stories I'll be putting this in but I will be doing a Q &A on my YouTube Channel for Christmas (Link on my profile) and I need questions from you so have them coming I have a few and hope to see you guys soon with more stories! One question per comment. Since you can only comment once per chapter here make sure to PM me the rest of the question you may have about any of my stories! See you soon! **

**PS follow me on Wattpad for an original story that will be out around 2017-2018 been working long and hard on the characters and plot and can't be uploaded here because its not a Fanfiction its my own with my own characters and own villains and own city!**


End file.
